Come What May
by Charott
Summary: "Blaine may be the love of your life,your soul mate, but he hurt you and you can't just forget about that. I would never hurt you, Kurt. You may be in love with Blaine now,but you could just as easily fall in love with me." Adam and Kurt are a new couple, but they both come with baggage. What will happen when old flames are ignited, and new ones refuse to die? KADAM AND KLAINE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Kadam and Klaine fans!**_

_**I just watched I do and damn! Sexi times between Kurt and Blaine! But I couldn't help thinking about what would happen when Kurt got back to new york, and basically…. This is it! This is my first fic featuring Adam, but it will be filled with both Kadam and Klaine goodness, so I'm hoping you all get along. Please read and let me know if you are a) a Kadam or Klaine shipper. B) Whether or not you liked this fic**_

_**C) Would you like it to remain a one shot or would you in fact like it to be multi-chapter.. aannddddd D) What would you like to see featured in this fic if you answered multi-chapter! And my lovely readers, Reviews are like my pay, and unfortunelty, if I don't get paid ( reviews) I don't tend to write as much because I feel like no one reads this and I get a little down. SO! If you would like to read more, Please review! It only takes a few moments of your time :D**_

_**Here are two example's of a review for this chapter, just for you!**_

_**: Hey Charott!**_

_**I am a Klaine Shipper! Woohh KLAINE!**_

_**I loved this fic!**_

_**I think it should be a multi chapter as I really want to see where you take this gurl!**_

_**I want to see SMuUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

_**2.. Hey Charott.**_

_**I am a KADAM SHIPPER!**_

_**I did not like this fic too much **_

_**I think you should just leave it as a one shot**_

…_**. Nothing..**_

_**ANYWAY**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**XXX**_

* * *

Adam wasn't one to make a fuss. He wasn't the kind of guy to make a big deal out anything, but he was the kind of guy who held back his tears as his new possible boyfriend stood in front of him, looking as dreamy as ever, telling him that he'd just slept with his ex boyfriend.

" It just… happened" Kurt swallowed as he stood in his apartment, Adam not moving a muscle as the brunette folded his arms across his chest and sighed.

"Ok… maybe it didn't _just_ happen, but we aren't back together!" Kurt cried and Adam still didn't move.

He'd been told the details of Kurt and Blaine's relationship by Rachel the very first time he'd come round for dinner, and of course he didn't expect Kurt to be fully over him. Adam watched as Kurt took a small step forward, reaching out to touch Adams arm, the young man still not moving.

"I thought I should tell you, even though… I don't know. I didn't want to, but its out there now, but Adam, it didn't really mean anything." Kurt took in a deep breath and Adam smiled, pulling the young man into his chest, breathing in his wonderful scent.

"Kurt, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt." He began, but the moment Kurt went to speak Adam carried on.

" But we never said we were exclusive. We've been on a few dates, yes, but I never asked you to be my boyfriend. That was rather foolish of me." Adam sighed and he felt Kurt pull back, his large glasz eyes scanning his face for any sign of hate.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and Adam took his hand and directed him over to the couch, sitting them both down.

He was glad now that Rachel and Brody had both decided to go out for pizza, leaving the two men alone together. It gave them a chance to talk openly, though Adam wasn't really sure if that had been such a good idea, judging by where they were now.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You went back to Lima and old flames were ignited. It isn't anything to be sorry for." Adam smiled and he watched as Kurt shuffled a little closer.

"So you don't hate me?" he asked and Adam shook his head.

"No Kurt, I most certainly do not hate you. If anything… I… I love you" Adam swallowed as the words escaped his lips, the man opposite him letting out a small gasp. He watched as Kurt's eyes grew and his mouth seemed to hang open in mid air before his lips came crashing down onto Adam's, the man melting at the touch.

Adam loved it when Kurt kissed him, granted they'd only kissed a small number of times. When those perfect peach lips touched his he felt something spark inside of him, his skin would feel like it was on fire, sending his blood pumping fast around his veins. Adam certainly loved it when Kurt kissed him, but he knew when it felt wrong, and now was one of those times.

"Kurt" he whispered and the brunette pulled back, a nervous smile playing at his lips.

" I… I don't know what to say Adam…"

"You don't love me" Adam said simply and Kurt bit his lip.

"It's not that I don't…"

"No, it is. And that's fine. I know you don't love me Kurt, I know exactly who you love." Adam smiled and Kurt moved away, his eyebrows pulled down into a small frown.

"I don't love Blaine."

"Yes you do. If you didn't, your eyes wouldn't light up every time someone mentioned his name. You wouldn't cry every time you watch the notebook, and I've seen how love sick you look when teenage dream comes on the radio." Adam sighed and Kurt didn't have the energy to deny it.

"I'm so sorry…" Kurt sighed and Adam stood up, the brunette doing the same.

"It's fine Kurt. But I just want you to know that… I'll be waiting. Because Blaine may be the love of your life, your soul mate, but he hurt you and you can't just forget about that. _I_ would _never_ hurt you, Kurt. You may be in love with Blaine now, but you could just as easily fall in love with me. If you give us a chance Kurt, I promise it will be worth your while. Just think about it." Adam nodded his head and turned and walked toward the door, Kurt following behind him.

"Adam…"

"Think about it." Adam gave him a smile and Kurt wrapped his arms around the mans neck and kissed him deeply, their chests pressing together. After a few moments he pulled back and sighed.

"I will"

" Good night Kurt. I love you" Adam gave him a smile and walked out of the door, Kurt sliding down the frame, hugging his knees too his chest.

"I wish I loved you too"


	2. Chapter 2

"I honestly don't know what to do Cedes" Kurt groaned into his phone as he poked at his eggs, Santana singing rather loudly in the background.

"Kurt… I don't think I can help you with this one. I mean… you're asking me to decide who you love." Mercedes sighed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's not a big deal"

"It's a huge deal white boy. On one hand, you have an incredibly good-looking man by the looks of him, who just confessed his love for you, and he's in New York with you. And then in the other hand you have a boy who has all your firsts and you have his, and he's so in love with you it isn't funny."

"I know… but cedes he hurt…"

"He hurt you Kurt, I know, but he's still so hung up on you, and I can't count how many times he's said he misses you, and that he's sorry…"

"He cheated on me"

"He loves you"

Kurt sighed and shoved a forkful of egg into his mouth, Santana slumping into a seat beside him as Rachel wondered out of her room, dressed in a very tight black dress.

"Cedes I have to go, fashion crisis. I'll call later. Love you"

"Love you too"

With that Kurt hung up and blatantly glared at Rachel.

"What in sweet Gaga's name are you wearing?" he asked and Rachel looked down at her dress, her eyebrows furrowing."

"A dress?"

"Its half of a dress"

"I think she looks hot" Santana grinned and Rachel gave her a small smile.

"Thank you…"

"You look like a tramp who's getting ready to walk the corners and get a few tips" Kurt folded his arms over his chest and Rachel let out a gasp.

"Kurt! I'm meeting Brody for coffee and then we're going to a movie." Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder and grabbed her jacket, turning to face Kurt.

"You have to make a decision today." She sighed before she walked out of the door, Santana smirking.

"She's right, you do."

"But… it's been a week… can't I wait a little longer?" Kurt groaned before he pushed his eggs away and lay his head on the cold table, Santana grabbing the fork, shovelling some egg into her mouth.

"The way I see it, You can either choose Mr Cheating pants with the weird hair, or weirdo English man who has a very annoying habit of smiling too much." Santana shrugged her shoulders and Kurt sighed, tilting his head to look at the girl.

"But it's a nice smile right?" he asked and Santana rolled her eyes, leaning forward toward the boy.

"Kurt, you have two people who love you. You just have to choose who you could be happy with. Who's best for you _right now_, not in ten years, _now. _Man up lady face" Santana leant closer and kissed the top of Kurt's head before she stood up and stretched.

"I'm going down to central park to watch hot runners. Good look" and with that she grabbed her coat and wondered out of the door, leaving Kurt alone and annoyed.

"Why am I so desirable?" he groaned before his head once again hit the table.

Great.

* * *

" I don't know… I might be back in a month for Finn's birthday" Kurt sighed as he walked onto the grounds of NYADA, phone pressed to his ear.

"That's not to far away. Tina say's hi." Blaine smiled into the phone and Kurt did the same.

"Hey Tina! I'm pretty sure today is going to be so boring. I have a stack of music to sift through for class." Kurt sighed as he sat down on a bench, rolling his eyes.

" I have a biology and sociology test today so I think I win. Plus I have to go shopping with Finn"

"Oh god why?" Kurt asked and he heard Blaine groan.

"He wants some form of bowtie. God knows why. But… I have a solution to your boredom" Blaine grinned and Kurt smirked.

"Do tell."

"Well… there's this little thing called skype, and I happen to know what Rachel will be out with Brody all day, Facebook said so. And Santana's always shopping…" Blaine trailed off Kurt giggled.

" Blaine! How uncouth" Kurt jokes and he heard Blaine laugh lightly.

"Was that a yes?" he asked and Kurt went to reply when a person next to him starting singing.

" Take a chance, take a chance, take a chchchance chance. Take a chance, take a chance, take a chchchance chance."

Kurt frowned and looks around, another one of his school mates joining in.

" I'll have to get back to you on that Blaine… some people started singing over here… I feel a flash mob of some sort coming on… oh someone's got a video camera!" Kurt cried as more people began to chant, Kurt smiling.

"I'll call you back" he called and Blaine went to reply when Kurt hung up.

Kurt sat there and watched with a smile on his face, but that smile starting to turn into a confused look when the Adams Apples walked over towards him, all chanting away with everyone else.

"What…" Kurt began but he was cut off by a very stunning voice that had starting signing behind him.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

Kurt stood up and spun around to see Adam walking toward him, a huge smile on his face.

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

Adam grinned as he came face to face with Kurt, the boy swallowing hard.

"Adam… what going on?" he managed to get out before Adam took his hand and spun him around, sitting him down on the bench beside him, stunned expression on his face as Adam kept singing, more students joining in.

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best and it aint no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

Adam grinned as he danced around with the rest of the Adams Apples, the shock starting to wear off of Kurt's pale face. A group of about 100 students had started to form in front of him, Adam right at the front.

_Take a chance on me_

_(That's all I ask of you honey)_

_Take a chance on me_

_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together_

Adam danced forward and took Kurt's hands in his own, pulling him up with a smile on his face.

_Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better_

_'Cos you know I've got_

_So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you_

_It's magic_

Adam grinned as he pulled Kurt closer, the boy blushing furiously. There was no way this was happening…. oh God it was happening…

_You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair_

_But I think you know_

_That I can't let go_

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_Take a chance on me_

_(Come on, give me a break will you?)_

_Take a chance on me_

"Adam… I have a class to get too… I'll be late" Kurt swallowed as he took a few steps back, Adam following him with a smile, hands behind his back.

_Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you_

_You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you_

_Let me tell you now_

_My love is strong enough to last when things are rough_

_It's magic_

_You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind_

_No I can't let go_

_'Cos I love you so_

At that Kurt stopped and folded his arms across his chest, eyes on a smiling Adam who moved toward him.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see_

_Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me_

With that the group stopped singing and there was a deafening silence as Kurt bit his lip. He took a step forward and sighed.

" I like my chances with you very much. So… yes. I'll take a chance on you" Kurt smiled and Adam wrapped his arms around the boys middle, pulling him up into a kiss as the people around them cheered, Kurt grinning from ear to ear.

" Does this mean we're boyfriends?" Adam asked as he set Kurt down, the brunette sliding his fingers into the blonde mans hand.

"It does"

"That's bloody great" Adam grinned and Kurt kissed him again before Adam pulled back and smiled.

"I'll walk you too class?"

"That would be wonderful."

* * *

Blaine sat on his bed with his laptop on his knees, a small tear running down his cheek. Tina had sent him a link titled **TAKE A CHANCE ON ADAM.**

So naturally Blaine had watched the video, only to find that it contained his ex boyfriend and love of his life being serenaded by some New York man. Blaine wiped away his tears and closed the lap top lid. He knew Kurt would move on, but he didn't think it would hurt him as much as it did. Kurt had kissed Adam… he'd kissed him like he used to kiss Blaine….

Blaine pushed the thought away and lay down on his bed, his arms wrapping around Margret Thatcher Dog, pressing the warm fur into his nose.

Kurt was still his best friend, a best friend who had his heart in the palm of his hand, and Blaine was pretty sure it had just been crushed.

_**THANK YOU ALL for the support:D Reviews are appreciated. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt loved many things.

He loved the way the snow fell on a cold winters night, making the once grey ground white and wonderful. He loved hot chocolate and tiny marshmallows with exactly two teaspoons of sugar, and he loved the smell of lavender and coffee in the mornings; though there was one thing that Kurt knew for a fact that he didn't love.

And that was spiders.

"Holy mother of apple pie!" Kurt cried as he dropped the frying pan on the floor, his eyes fixed on the large hair spider sitting on the floor, just a few feet from where Kurt had been standing.

The young man had jumped up onto the closest chair and cowered away, the sound of the frying pan dropping alerting his boyfriend.

"Kurt! Kurt are you okay?" Adam cried as he came racing out of the bathroom, his shirt unbuttoned, hair a wild mess. He caught sight of the young man on the chair, and following his shaking finger to the spider that was slowly making its way across the floor.

"Really Kurt? A tiny spider has you cowering in fear?" Adam asked as he sighed and straightened up, heading over to the kitchen to find a tub. Kurt let his jaw fall open, his eyes still trained on the spider as he replied.

"Tiny? What kind of spiders do you get in England? That, Adam is not tiny. That is like a puppy, an extremely ugly and horrid puppy" Kurt cried and his voice broke, Adam chuckling as he found a tub.

"Remind me never to get you a puppy" he smiled before he wondered over to the spider and bent down, ready to place the tub over it, when it scurried forward toward his hand, front legs raised, fangs exposed.

In an instant Adam had dropped the tub and was now standing with Kurt on the chair, holding the young man close, eyes wide in fear.

"I take it back. That is a very large, very terrifying spider" Adam swallowed and Kurt nodded in agreement, both of the men eyeing the spider as it settled back down and scuttled closer to the tub, stopping right beside it.

"It's taunting us" Kurt whispered and Adam nodded.

"Its trying to make us scared Kurt. It's working" Adam breathed an Kurt sighed.

"We can't stand on here all day"

"You're right. You go and kill it" Adam sighed and Kurt glared at him, hitting him on the shoulders.

"Kurt! I'll fall off!" Adam cried, his hair now flopping into his eyes, Kurt grinning.

"That's my plan"

"You're evil" Adam smirked before he kissed Kurt sweetly, the door sliding open from across the room.

"Oh sweet hell. Sex on a chair? Really?" Santana rolled her eyes as she closed the door, the two men breaking apart, Kurt blushing slightly.

"No. There's a…"

"Don't give me excuses Hummel. I know you're kinky" Santana smirked as she headed toward them, Adam holding up his hand.

"Santana stop…."

" What? Are you hard or…. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Santana screamed before she leaped up onto the chair with them, balancing on one leg as Kurt grabbed her so she wouldn't fall.

"Meet Jimmy" Adam sighed and Kurt looked around Santana's shoulder at his boyfriend.

"Really? We're naming it now?"

"It helps with the fear" Adam replied and Santana held up her hand to silence them.

" After you two are finished picking out baby names for that… thing… what are we going to do with it?" she asked as Kurt bit his lip.

"I suppose one of us will have to go and kill it…." He whispered and Adam nodded.

"Kurt's right. And… since you have the most…. Experience in the fist department Santana, I say you do it" Adam sighed and Kurt nodded, the girl hitting them both in the arm.

"Hell to the no! I vote Hummel does it" she sighed and Kurt went to protest when the door slid open and Brody walked in, a smile on his face.

"Hey guys…. What are you doing…."? Brody stopped after a few steps, his eyes set on Adam and Kurt both standing on one of the dining room chairs, Santana wedged in between them.

"If you know what's good for you Ken, stay back" Santana warned and Brody went to ask what they meant when he saw the spider, and jumped onto the table.

"Why is that in the house?" he asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

" He moved in" He sighed and Brody went to reply when a loud voice called them from the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Rachel asked as she set her bag down on the ground, wondering toward the kitchen.

"Rachel STOP!" Kurt cried and Brody did the same, Santana letting out a string of curses in Spanish as a horrifying crunch sounded around the room and Rachel froze.

Looking down her eyes met with the disgusting site of her new boots and two squished hair legs coming out from underneath them.

"Oh… my… God" she breathed deeply and Brody moved toward her, the girl clutching her stomach.

"What was that?" she whispered and Adam swallowed.

"Jimmy the spider"

And with that Rachel took a final breath before she threw up all over the floor.

* * *

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Rachel gets a little queasy around bugs" Kurt sighed as he and Adam walked hand in hand through the crowded halls of NYADA, Adam shrugging his shoulders.

"It's not a big deal. It's not like I haven't seen people throw up before." Adam smiled and Kurt nodded, the pair coming to a halt outside of his classroom.

"Adam, I know we've only been dating for a week, but I was wondering if you wanted to go and…"

"See a movie tonight?" Adam grinned and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Can you somehow read my mind?" Kurt asked and Adam shook his head.

"Nope. I just stole your little post-it note that said 'ask Adam out for a movie" Adam smiled and he watched as Kurt huffed.

"That would do it." The young man sighed and Adam wound an arm around Kurt's waist, the man pulling him closer, Kurt raising an eyebrow as his eyes scanned the halls for any onlookers.

"Adam…."

"Kurt. No one cares" Adam smiled and Kurt swallowed, placing his hands on his boyfriend's chest.

"But we're in public…" Kurt whispered and Adam dipped his head down and kissed the babbling man, his lips hard on his.

Kurt wasn't exactly used to PDA, so his first instinct was to try and pull away and possibly run from anyone who might want to beat him up, but Adam held him in place and brushed his tongue gently along his boyfriends lips before Kurt gave in and wound his arms around the taller mans neck, parting his lips to allow Adam entrance. It wasn't until his phone started buzzing that Kurt let out a moan and pulled back, Adam letting him go so he could answer the phone.

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt smiled and Adam played with the boys fingers, Kurt's smile fading slightly.

"Hey Carol…. No I'm not too busy…. Oh….is he okay?" Kurt whispered and Adam frowned, pulling Kurt into his chest as the young man continued to look torn.

"No I'll be there don't worry. Love you too" Kurt hung up and looked at his boyfriend, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"It's my Dad. He's gotten sick. Carol says it could be nothing but I want to go and see him." Kurt sighed and Adam nodded.

"Of course. He's your dad.

"I have money saved up for a flight there and back… but I don't know how long I'll be" Kurt pulled away and Adam folded him arms across his chest.

"In three days NYADA closes for tow months in order to prepare for the annual national showcase, in which only seniors stay. I'm a senior, but I'm not needed when my boyfriend needs me more" Adam smiled and Kurt frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, go to Lima and be with your Dad, I'll stay at a hotel there" Adam smiled and Kurt bit his lip.

"You'd do that for me?" he asked and Adam kissed his cheek.

"Of course I would. Now get to class before you get into trouble. I'll pick you up here and we can pack. If its okay that I come?" Adam asked and Kurt nodded quickly.

"Of course" he smiled and Adam did just the same.

"Perfect"

* * *

"So… let me get this straight. You're coming here for 2 months to see your sick Dad, and you're bringing your new boyfriend?" Blaine asked as he sat in front of his laptop, Kurt's face on his screen.

"Yes. That is the plan. Blaine… I'm sorry…"

"Kurt its fine. Don't be silly. It will be nice to have you back in Lima, might make the place smell a little better" Blaine smiled and Kurt took a sip from his mug, letting out a deep sigh.

"How did you become so understanding?"

"I was always understanding, I 'm just showing it more" Blaine beamed and he watched as Kurt ran a hand through his hair and yawned.

"Well, it'll be nice to see you again" he sighed and Blaine nodded.

"The last time was nice too" he blushed and Kurt sat up a little straighter, setting his mug down.

"Blaine… I told Adam about us… but I'm dating him now… I won't do… I wont cheat on him." Kurt swallowed and he saw Blaine become still.

"Blaine…"

"No its okay. I completely understand Kurt. No one should ever do that to the person they love, it's an unforgivable thing" Blaine nodded and Kurt sighed.

"Blaine, I forgave you…"

"You pushed what I did away. You never forgave me Kurt. If you forgave me, this wouldn't be a little chatting session each week. It would be an in depth conversation about what outfit you're going to wear to Finn's birthday in three weeks, or how much I miss being in your arms, how much I miss your lips on my skin, how much I miss you. You haven't forgiven me Kurt, you just put up with me" Blaine sniffed and Kurt went to reply when Adam came up behind him and handed him a plate.

"Freshly baked cookies, extra chocolate chips and a glass of milk." He smiled and Kurt looked up at him with a small smile.

"Thanks…." He glanced back down at the screen to see that Blaine had sat up straight.

"Sorry… I'll um… log off." Blaine sighed and Adam sat himself down next to Kurt, his eyes on the screen.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked and Kurt went to reply when Blaine waved.

"Bye Kurt."

"Blaine wait!" Kurt cried but the screen went black, Kurt sighing.

"I'm sure he's just busy" Kurt sighed and Adam stole a cookie.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled and Kurt bit into a cookie.

"It's fine"

These cookies were delicious, they were wonderful. But they weren't Blaine's, and that's what hurt him the most.

* * *

There we are! Please review and let me know what you think XP Jimmy is actually a real spider by the way, one who resides in the bathroom and is rather persistent about climbing back up the drain everytime i wash him away. It's been three days now, and he still manages to freak me out every time i go in there, and i just don't have the heart to Kill him :(


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt had not enjoyed the flight to Lima, not one little bit. There was just something about being up in the air in a metal tube that didn't sit right with him. He'd practically kissed the ground when he and Adam had stepped off the plane, Kurt alert and extremely pale. They'd managed to find their bags after about an hour of making their way through crowds of angry people and they'd spotted Carol standing among the crowd, a small sign bearing Kurt's name.

"Honey" she'd cried, pulling Kurt into her arms, kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"It's so good to have you home" Carol smiled, her attention turning to Adam once she'd let go of her stepson.

"Hello Mrs Hummel, I'm Adam" Adam held out his hand and Carol had hugged him too, a smile on her lips.

"Call me Carol sweetie. It's lovely to meet you." She gave him a warm look before Kurt linked his arm through hers and they headed out of the airport.

"Burt knows your coming home, but he doesn't know for how long, or what for." Carol sighed once they were in the car, Kurt sighing.

"He's going to kill me."

"He won't kill you sweetie. He knows you're bringing Adam though. We've set up your old room for you" Carol smiled and Kurt nodded, biting his lip.

There was just something about coming back home that felt nice for him. Weird, but nice.

* * *

The moment Kurt had opened the door to his old house he found himself enveloped in his fathers arms, Burt's breathing present in his ear.

"It's good to have you home Kurt" he sighed and stood back, Kurt smiling.

"Good to be back. Dad, this is Adam" Kurt introduced Adam who held out his hand with a smile.

"It's lovely to meet you Mr Hummel" he smiled and Burt shook his head, eyeing the young man carefully.

"You too Adam. We've set up the spare room for you" Burt huffed and Adam nodded, grabbing Kurt's case, following his boyfriend into the house.

"Burt. They're not teenagers" Carol eyed Burt and the man simply shrugged.

"My house my rules. That not going to change. Blaine knew that." Burt huffed and earned himself a glare from his son.

"I'm not with Blaine anymore Dad" Kurt warned and Adam coughed.

"Could you show me where the bathroom is please? It's been a long day" Adam smiled politely and Carol nodded, leading the young man out of the room, Kurt immediately facing his father, hands on his hips.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Burt shrugged, coughing slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bringing Blaine up Dad! We're not together anymore" Kurt cried and Burt shrugged.

"So what? I mentioned the kid's name in passing"

"It was not in passing" Kurt sighed, fixing up his jacket.

"It's hard enough for Adam being here Dad, he doesn't need you being horrid" Kurt sighed and Burt sat down, staring at his son.

"Horrid? Kurt, I said Blaine's name. I'm sorry. I'm happy that you've found someone who makes you happy" Burt smiled and grabbed the TV remote, flicking the TV on.

"Now stop being a drama queen and get your old man a glass of root beer" Burt smiled and Kurt shook his head.

"No way. Water." He rolled his eyes as his Dad cursed under his breath. Kurt smiled and wondered over to the kitchen, grabbing out a glass as Carol came back into the room.

"What's changed around here?" he asked and Carol smiled, grabbing out the water for Kurt.

"Not a lot actually. Finn's moved back in, but he's looking for a place with Puck. Sam's still here until graduation, so he should be home soon" Carol smiled and Kurt did the same.

"But isn't school over for today?" he asked and Carol nodded as the pair walked into the lounge room, Adam doing the same. Kurt handed Burt the glass of water and sat down, Adam sitting next to him.

"Yeah. He's at the store getting some food for tonight… oh no" Carol sighed and Burt looked at her before his eyes wondered back to the TV. Kurt settled down into the couch, Adam sitting up straight.

"I completely forgot about Sam" Carol sighed and Kurt frowned as he heard the familiar engine of his old car pull up into the driveway.

"What about Sam?" he asked, voiced echoing outside the door.

"He's having a guys night," Burt answered before the door burst open, about 4 teenage boys all talking loudly, Sam's arm draped around Jake, his eyes falling on Kurt.

"Dude!" he cried, hurrying forward to hug Kurt, the young man letting out a small cry as Adam stood up, a small smile on his lips.

"Sam! Hey!" Kurt cried, Sam placing him back on the floor, Jake, Ryder and Artie all saying their hello's, Burt turning up the volume on the TV.

"This is Adam" Kurt smiled and Adam introduced himself, Sam's eyes darting back to the door.

"We might head upstairs… um…" He swallowed and Kurt's eyes followed Sam's gaze to where the front door was now opening.

"Sam, you completely forgot the coke…hey Kurt" Blaine smiled briefly as he closed the door, his arms full of bottle of Coke, his eyes wide as the room fell silent, Burt turning off the sound.

"Blaine. Throw me one of those" Burt called and Kurt went to open his mouth to object when Blaine beat him too it.

"There's water in the fridge Burt" he smiled before he stumbled forward and his eyes landed on Adam.

"Hey. You must be Adam. Kurt's told me so much about you already" Blaine smiled widely and carefully balanced the bottled in one arm before he shook Adam's hand eagerly, Kurt watching as his boyfriend nodded.

"Blaine. It's a pleasure to meet you" Adam smiled as he took back his hand, the room falling silent once more.

"Don't you boys have some zombies to kill?" Carol asked and Sam starting talking loudly once more as Kurt moved closer to Adam, pulling him closer, a small smile on his lips.

"You okay?" he asked and Adam nodded, gently kissing the top of Kurt's head. Kurt smiled and looked over to the stairs where Blaine stood, his eyes on the pair.

"It's good to have you home" Blaine nodded once before he disappeared, Kurt feeling extremely guilty as Adams hands slipped into his.

"Adam, you like football?" Burt asked and the young man sighed.

"I'm more of a baseball fan, but I've seen the odd game" he replied and Burt clapping the seat beside him.

"I'll teach you a thing or two" he huffed and Kurt nodded, Adam letting go of his boyfriend, taking a seat next to Burt.

"I'll go unpack" Kurt smiled before he headed up the stairs, his heart hammering against his chest.

Could today have gone any worse? He sighed and walked past Sam's room, voices coming from inside. He paused and leant his head against the door, catching the end of Sam's sentence.

"…Not fair on you Blaine" Sam sighed and Kurt blinked as Blaine began to speak.

"It's not about me anymore though Sam. Kurt's moved on, I have to live with it." Blaine sighed and Kurt bit his lip, fighting the urge to march in there and defend his case.

"But still, bringing him here?" Artie spoke up.

"It's his home. I'll just… smile and be polite. He seems really nice" Blaine sighed and Kurt listening some more.

"That's what sucks" Sam huffed.

"Should… should we invite them tonight?" Blaine asked and Ryder spoke up.

"Your choice man"

Kurt heard shuffling and he hurried on down the hall, footsteps behind him.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine smiled as Kurt spun around.

"Oh, hey" he smiled and Blaine stood there for a moment before Kurt rushed forward and hugged him quickly.

"I missed you" he smiled and Blaine hugged him back, the pair breaking apart.

"Me too. Um… We have… this thing tonight. It's like… a glee club meeting but Puck's coming and everything. We have one every Friday night. It's at school, Sam took the key's" Blaine smiled and Kurt bit his lip.

"I don't know. Adam's a little tired." Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled.

"That's okay. The offers there" he nodded and went to turn around, Kurt catching his arm.

"Thank you, Blaine" he nodded and Blaine smiled.

"Don't thank me Kurt." And with that he headed back to Sam's room, Kurt closing his eyes, letting his head hit the wall silently.

He hated this. Whatever it was, he just hated it.

* * *

It had been about three hours later that Kurt had found himself heading toward the auditorium by himself whilst Adam stayed in the choir room talking to Sam about England and Doctor who. Kurt rubbed his hands together as he gently opened the door, the soft sound of music hitting him. He frowned and snuck into the room, a figure standing on the stage. It turns out that Blaine hadn't actually gone to pee at all. Kurt sat down and watched as the boy began to sing.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

Kurt leant forward as Blaine's voice rang out across the room, gently at first.

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone, and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

Kurt could feel his eyes start to fill with tears as Blaine wiped his eyes and kept on singing, his head held high.

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

Kurt held one hand over his mouth as his mind began to ache as he tried desperately to forget about everything Blaine did to him. Maybe he could do it… maybe he could let it all go.

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worst_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know.. I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know.. I know_

_I know_

_And now when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

Kurt swallowed and stood up, wiping away his tears. He watched as Blaine seemed to break down on the stage before him, but there was nothing he could do.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible._

Kurt headed back over to the door and didn't look back. He couldn't. He'd chosen Adam, he'd chosen someone. He wouldn't hurt him.

"Impossible" he repeated to himself as he headed back down the hall. It was going to be a long two months

REVIEW AND CRY WITH ME :( Let me know what you thought, and what you want to happen! IDEAD EVERYWHERE!


End file.
